The King of Hearts
by Kibaftw
Summary: I was sick when I wrote this. The flu. It causes dementia. Just so you know, and all. Luxord is the Queen of Hearts and finds that people don't acknowlege the fact that he is a man. Roxas has to prove it to him. Uke Luxord, Seme Roxas, yaoi, lemon


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I deeply apologize for this, I really do. See, it kind of literally popped into my head.

I went to sit at the benches and as soon as I did, I saw this picture of Luxord dressed up like a card. He was the King of Hearts. And then I saw Roxas was standing behind him in a big red dress. Now, that really is the exact opposite of what happens in this story, because my friend came over later and I told her all about it.

When I was done, I remembered that the King was REAAALLLLY short compared to the Queen. She suggested that I switch their roles and write Seme!Roxas. She told me that since my writing style owns, I could do it.

I asked her why she lied to me.

But then I got sick and lacked things to do, so I'm working on this. Go figure.

Warning: Enjoy the Seme!Roxas Uke!Luxord Yaoi porn?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Hercules would not have been molesting Cloud. That was freaking creepy.

--

A rather hyper white rabbit made his way through a sea of cards, tooting his trumpet as loudly as he could, as if to bring attention to the fact that he was more annoying than even the Cheshire cat in this Wonderland. And not many people found that they enjoyed the Cheshire Cat's company.

"His imperial highness, his grace, his Excellency, his royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" The rabbit yelled as he came to a halt, completely out of breath and panting, as he said the thing he had been trained to say whenever the Queen went…well, anywhere.

"Ahem." Said a small voice that came from a blushing blonde who stood next to the Queen, making himself seem even smaller.

"And the king." The rabbit said as he gestured tiredly at the short young man. He was not nearly as pretentious as the Queen, but he did like the fact that he existed to be acknowledged by his people.

"Hooray!" Said one of the cards gathered there, but only one. Not nearly the welcome the Queen had gotten, but still better than nothing. The King smiled sheepishly, the slight blush that had been tinting his cheeks flared up a bit.

"I have urgent business to address!" The Queen yelled out, his voice strong and manly, with a large British accent tainting his words, making them more believable. "It seems some people think that, just because I am the Queen, I'm female. Well, I'm not. I'm one-hundred percent MALE! DON'T MAKE ME PROVE IT!" As the Queen yelled this, all of the cards gathered at the site the address was being given at covered their eyes. They knew the Queen would indeed prove his manhood by, well, exposing his manhood.

"Luxord, my Queen, they know you're male, they think you're the most manly man ever, it's okay…." The King trailed off, muttering soothingly into the ear of the enraged Queen, effectively calming her back own to the point of almost sanity. "Yes, Roxas, I'm fine. You know I'm a man, right?" Luxord looked down into the eyes of his lover, an almost pleading look on his face. Roxas rolled his eyes skyward, taking in the wonderful rolling clouds (A/N: I heard that phrase earlier and I immediately thought of Cloud in one of those barrel costumes. Or one of the ones that say "TAKE A PICKLE" with a hole a little south of the middle. Hee hee. Seph put him up to it?) "Yes, my love, you're very much a man."

Luxord looked overcome with delight, even though the absurdity of the reason he had been upset had caused a deep sense of dismay to go through all the cards present.

The Queen did this about once a week.

"Will….will you prove it to me?" The Queen whispered into the King's ear seductively, causing the blonde to become a shade of red that even the crayon was not deep enough to match.

"Uh…I…" The Queen, apparently, had not meant this as a question that needed an answer, as he scooped the King up and ran off.

Due to the fact that Luxord was a rather fast sprinter, they made it to the royal bedroom within a few moments. Luxord dropped the smaller man down onto the bed, then sat next to him. He had them both completely naked within seconds, then he grabbed the King and pulled him into a deep kiss, dragging him on top of him as he leaned backwards until he was flat on the bed.

The King, being more of a hormonal teenager than a ruler of a kingdom where everything is nonsense, was already sporting an erection; the Queen had had once since he had asked Roxas to prove his manhood.

That's pretty much how it always happened.

The Queen loved taking advantage of the younger man's hormones. It definitely made him feel like a man, even if he was technically the "girl" in this relationship. After a while, the Queen couldn't take waiting much longer. He had always been fairly impatient. He ground up into the groin of the smaller man. The look on Luxord's face as Roxas looked up to see what it was the Queen wanted now, clearly said "You got that lube ready yet?" Roxas grabbed up a conveniently placed tube from the bedside table and coated a finger in it. Luxord growled, grabbing the tube himself, taking the younger man's cock in his coated fist, and pumped.

The King hung his head slightly. The shame of not moving fast enough for the Queen was one that he felt often, but never enjoyed. Then the King felt the hand stop coating his erection and begin to guide the ship to the docking area. (A/N: I just don't know how to write, okay? I'm sorry! Needy ukes are annoying! -splode-) Roxas understood what he was supposed to do at this point and slapped Luxord's hand away. He entered the warm tightness slowly, going as deep as he could. 'Slow and steady...' Roxas thought, he didn't want to hurt his beautiful Queen. His "beautiful Queen", however, did not approve of the "slow and steady" method. He growled again, telling Roxas he needed it faster.

Roxas whimpered slightly at the venom Luxord's voice, but did as he was asked. He began to thrust as quickly as he could, watching the Queen's face carefully. He didn't want to have his head chopped off for being bad in bed. And he didn't mean the one that sat upon his shoulders. Luxord's face had fallen into an expression of pleasure instead of menace, so Roxas assumed he had found the man's prostate. He thrust harder and harder, the sweat from their bodies filling the room with a musky scent.

He could feel himself nearing climax, but he was not sure about he Queen. He grabbed Luxord's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Luxord then came all over Roxas' hand and both their stomachs and, upon the convulsion of the muscles tightening around his cock as he trust in one last time, Roxas came too, filling Luxord with a silvery liquid that stuck to Roxas as he pulled out, leaving a small line of fluid connecting him to his lover. He looked down upon the Queen, seeing him panting, his face still scrunched up in pleasure. Roxas smiled weakly, then collapsed next to Luxord, sound asleep.

Luxord looked at the form of his beautiful King next to him, marveling in how peaceful he looked. "Now, he's a real man…" Luxord mumbled as he fell asleep himself, his arms wrapped tightly against Roxas' sleeping form.

--

Again, I'm very, very sorry! Uhm, that was my first non dom!uke lemon, so I apologize at its crappiness, and I apologize for the story in general, and I apologize for the pairing!

Geez, maybe I shouldn't have written the thing. Damn you, Wolf!

Please review; just don't flame about anything in the warning, I mean, that's why I put one. And any helpful stuff will be graciously accepted! In other words, help me get better, please! Because I need help! In more ways than one!

And just so you guys know, I wrote this when I was sick from school, so it REAAALLLLY sucks. Yeah. Please don't flame for no reason. And review if you can!


End file.
